The Three Brothers
by youcanreachthestars
Summary: One died for power. But it wasn't Antioch. One died for a lost love. But it wasn't Cadmus. And one greeted death as an old friend. But it wasn't Ignatius. This is the story of The Three Brothers, but not as you know it. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hi to you all. I saw a picture of this a while ago and took inspiration from it. JKRowling is truly a literary genius, is she not? If you don't quite get the story, PM me, because I'd like all my readers to be able to understand it. It's short-ish, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but _please_ let me know what you think. Thankyou!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

* * *

**One died for _power_.**

_"Antioch reached a village and sought out a wizard with whom he had a quarrel, engaging him in a duel that left the rival wizard dead on the floor. Antioch then proceeded to a nearby inn, where he celebrated his victory and drank heavily in the process. He then drunkenly boasted of his unbeatable wand he had snatched from Death himself, claiming it made him invincible. Later that night, a greedy wizard who had overheard Antioch's ravings crept up to Antioch's room. Finding Antioch unconscious and wine-sodden, the wizard took the Elder Wand from Antioch's belongings and, for good measure, slit Antioch's throat, winning mastership of the Elder Wand for himself. So Death took back his first victim."_

This was the only thing he ever needed. To be rid of Potter, for once and for all. He raised the Elder Wand, just a few centimetres above shoulder height. The hand quivered, and his eyelids lowered. Darkness ensued. Doubts began to riddle his mind, worming through his resolve, weakening him. Unthinkably, he almost contemplated lowering his arm. It would be so easy, to just let him go free, to go their separate ways. The boy had come a long way, through the years, and now he was standing in front of him, limbs dangling by his side, head hanging. A rough, scorning laugh exploded from his throat, as he looked down at the boy who had caused him so much trouble the last seventeen years. Squashing down the rising twinge of regret, hesitation, he steadied his arm. Someone who didn't even bother to look him in the eye as he was about to die did not deserve to live. And with Potter gone, his future would be set, and he would have the ultimate power.

**One died for a _lost love_.**

_"Meanwhile, Cadmus returned to his own home and took out the Resurrection Stone. As Death had instructed him, he turned the black stone over thrice in his hands, and, to his joy and astonishment, the image of the girl he had hoped at one point to marry before her untimely death appeared before him. However, she was cold and distant, as though being seen through a veil, and she suffered due to the fact that she no longer belonged in the world of the living and desired to go back to the world of the dead. Upset that the Resurrection Stone could not make it as though she had never died, Cadmus was driven mad with longing, and he took his own life so as to truly join his love in death. So Death took back his second victim."_

He wasn't entirely sure where he was. It wasn't black around him, or grey, or white. It was all just blank nothing. Except for the one thing. Faded footsteps, steadily growing stronger, in time with his heartbeat. He took a step forwards, towards the source of the noise. A faint tingle rushed over his body, and he knew he was dead. He had passed on the message to Potter, and now he was useless. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the infinity surrounding him. Hair, red like roses, the colour of her lips, the colour of passion, the colour of lost love. She was barely walking, more wafting towards him on an unknown breeze. Severus lifted a white, spider-like hand to her face, cupped her cheek. It felt so real, so lost, so old and yet so new. His eyes filled with tears, nostalgia and regret. He could see it reflected in her own eyes. "Severus. It has been far, far too long. I'm sorry you had to die for my son." He shook his head.

"It was never for your son."

"What do you mean?"

"It was for you."

**And one _greeted death as an old friend_.**

_"Though Death searched for many long years, he was unable to find Ignotus, who successfully hid from Death for a good many years using the Cloak of Invisibility. Finally, when he was a ripe old age and had lived a long and happy life, Ignotus decided to take off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Ignotus then greeted Death as an old friend, and together they departed this world as equals."_

There was only one thing left to do. It was, of course, the noble thing. The right thing. The thing for all of humankind. And if he was completely honest with himself, he was at ease with himself. Calm washed over him. He knew he was about to die. He was about to lose his life, for the good of the rest of the world, present and future, muggle and wizarding, muggleborn, half-blood, pureblood, or even squib. This was for everyone. As he stared at his feet, refusing to look the Dark Lord in the eye, he could hear cold whispers rushing through his head, back and forth, tiny eddies of selfishness forming and whirling around. But they disintegrated, leaving only a faint howling in his ears. Upon hearing the words, Avada Kedavra, he raised his head, and did the only thing he could do. He looked death right in the eyes.


End file.
